Going Under
by Artsfan101
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella,she does not get close to jacob. She starts getting deppresed
1. Chapter 1

Going Under

After Edward leaves Bella never gets closer to Jacob

Bella's pov

I saw the leaves move as he ran off, running away from me leavening me behind. He didn't love me anymore. I started to walk home the tears running down my face. Charlie didn't ask what was wrong, he must have known the Cullen's left already. I ran up to my room to see if the picture I had took of him was still there and the cd he gave me. Both were gone. I fell to the ground the tears just falling and cried in till I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing; SM owns all the characters, only the story is mine.**

Two months later

Bella's POV

I stood in my room pocket knife in hand. I dragged it across my skin. It cut into my pale flesh, I let out a sigh of felt so good to cut. Edward had left two months ago and two weeks later Charlie died food poisoning. I know live in an empty house all alone. I wish Edward would come back but I don't think he will. Thinking of the perfect man like him makes my heart ache. I grabbed my jacket and put it , another day at school. I jumped into my truck and drove to school. I walked inside and sat down in my biology class. After Edward left everyone started bullying me except Mike and Angela. They were so vicious sometimes I didn't think there was a point in living anymore.

Edwards POV

It had been two months since I'd left my Bella. The pain of leaving has torn at my unbeating heart. I what to go back but I know this is best for her.

**Sorry for so little writing I have to go. I promise I'll write more later.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to give a quick thanks to Fyretwilighter for inspiring me to write the next chapter. This one_** will **be longer.

Bella's POV

_Flashback start_

"Here Charlie, I made fish tonight."

"Mmm this is good Bells

_Flashback end_

_Flashback start_

"Oh My God! My stomach "Falls on to the floor

"Charlie are you okay"

"…"

"Charlie wake up don't die on me now"

"…"

_Flashback end_

Tears slid down my face as I replayed the moment in my head. The doctors had said he died because the fish was rotting in the lower pits of its stomach. I miss my dad. I slowly made my way up the stairs. I would be living in a foster home soon because I wasn't old enough to live by myself. I didn't belong in a foster home I had to get away from here. I ran into my room and started packing my bag.

Edwards POV

"_Edward _"Alice thought.

"What?" I said

"Charlie died and now Bella's running away from home" Alice whispered franticly

"And, it gets worse, she looking for the nearest cliff "Alice Continued

"For what?"I asked.

"She's going to jump off, and she's not trying to cliff dive"

Bella's POV

I started trucking into the forest; I was trying to find the nearest cliff. If Charlie had died and Edward didn't want me anymore, what was the reason to live?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long since I last posted**

Bellas POV

I stood infront of the cliffs edge feeling the wind blow across my skin, I took my shoes off and took a step towards the edge.

Edwards POV

" Flight 116 now boarding'' I clambered on to the plane I had to get there in time.

''Were going to have to break the treaty''Alice whispered .

Bellas POV

I took another step closer to the edge so close.

Edwards POV

When the flight landed I got off as fast as I could and started to run towards La close to the Bella my heart ached for.

Bella POV

One more step. I took the step and felt myself falling over the edge"Goodbye Edward"I whispered.

Edward POV

"Don't say goodbye Bella"She turned around

Bellas POV

"Edward?"


	5. Chapter 7

I decided to use the beggening of the fake ending. I used the name of a song for the name of my story its called "Going Under" By EveresnceThe music videos a little weird but it's a good song.

Bellas pov

Edward.

Standing in front of me.

In the flesh and blood(well not really blood but whatever)

"EDWARD!!" I screamed and ran towards him and started beating at him with my fists.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME I NEED YOU WHY DID YOU GO?! MY FATHER DIED AND EVERYBODY HATES ME AND AND……!"

I fell into his arms tears streaming down my face "Don't " "leave" " Again"I whimpered out.

"I will never leave you again Bella,as long as I live I will be with you."

I need some ideas for where I should go with this story .Should I end it or should I keep writing.


End file.
